one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Commando vs Captain Rex (Beat 'em up vs Star Wars)
Captain Commando vs Captain Rex One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 16 (Beat ‘em up vs Star Wars) ' ' Captain Commando opened his eyes. He was still alive. “THAT STUPID CAPTAIN!” yelled Commando as he thought of Captain Falcon. Commando hoped Falcon was dead. Commando then looked below him, and noticed he was still flying in the air. Falcon’s punches were strong. Commando then saw him getting closer and closer to the ground. Then right before he landed, he smashed into a Clone Trooper and smashed to the ground. Commando got up. The Clone Trooper got up. “Hey! What was that for?!” said Captain Rex, the Clone Trooper. “I didn’t mean to, sorry! Another fricking Captain punched me in the air and I landed to you!” said Commando. “Do you work for the Death Star?” said Rex. “No! What the heck is the Death Star?” said Commando. “Ugh. Enough talk. I think you're bad and I will end that…. For good.” said Rex as he grabbed his guns. “Great. Another Captain fight.” said Commando as he put his fists in front of his face. ' ' DON'T BLINK!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Rex started shooting his guns at Commando. Commando dodged all the bullets and kicked Rex in the face. Commando then grabbed Rex by the face and smashed it into the ground. Rex got up and punched Commando in the face. Commando crashed into a tree. ' ' 50… ' ' Commando was stunned. Rex quickly grabbed his guns and started shooting at Commando. Commando was no longer stunned and looked straight. Bullet were headed to him. Commando quickly dodged all the bullets, except one. One went right through Commando’s arm. ' 40... Commando yelled in pain. "Now's my chance." thought Rex. Rex ran at Commando and kicked him in the face, and then punched him to the ground. Rex then grabbed a knife and stabbed Commando in the same arm Commando got shot by a bullet with. '' 30… ' ' Commando yelled in pain. Rex then ran at Commando and punched him backwards. Commando quickly ran at Rex. Commando punched Rex into the air, and then punched him into a pile of rocks. Rex landed in the rocks. Rex got up and chucked one at Commando. ' ' 20… ' ' Commando punched the rock in half, and then kicked Rex into Mars. Rex landed on Mars, and saw Commando flying in his spaceship to him. “CRUD!” yelled Rex as the ship smashed into Rex and started driving him to the sun. ' ' 10… ' ' Rex grabbed his gun and started shooting inside the spaceship. Commando dodged as much bullets as he could, but many hit him. Commando quickly flipped the switch to autopilot, and then leaped out of the ship as the ship reached the sun. “Melt in pieces.” said Commando as he watched the sun crash into the sun and a huge explosion happened. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Commando fell to Earth safely. And landed next to Captain Falcon. ' ' THE SEASON FINALE IS APPROACHING! HINT FOR THE SEASON FINALE: CAPTAIN FALCON WILL BE IN THE SEASON FINALE! YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHO FALCON WILL FIGHT, SO THIS IS A BIG HINT!!!!!! ' ''' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… CAPTAIN COMMANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!